


Kinky Alpha lover

by LongLiveEvilQueen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Contract, Dirty Talk, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, G!P Kara, Human Kara, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Knotting, My take on Alpha/omega dynamics, Omega Lena Luthor, PWP, Rough Sex, Sorry if there is any mistakes, Spanking, Vibrator, orgams denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveEvilQueen/pseuds/LongLiveEvilQueen
Summary: Everything had been perfect. The Alpha had played her body like a piano. Even thinking about what the blonde had done to her so far sent shivers down Lena's spine.





	Kinky Alpha lover

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supergirl

Lena squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.  
  
The omega was sat on the bus, on her way to meet the Alpha again for the second time that week. It had been two days since her first session and, on her own insistence, they had arranged to meet again for a second one. She had quickly fallen in love with everything Kara had done to her.  
  
Everything had been perfect. The Alpha had played her body like a piano. Even thinking about what the blonde had done to her so far sent shivers down her spine. However, for the last two days she had not managed a single coherent thought. The lesson quickly dawned on her that if you arrange to have your every fantasy fulfilled in the next two days, your productivity would hit the floor for every single hour until you were finally sated. Every hour felt like a day. A long, horny day where she was desperate for Kara's touch. Desperate for Kara’s skin against hers. Desperate for the handsome blonde. Desperate to smell Kara’s heavenly scent, to taste her sweet cum. The omega’s mouth watered just thinking about sucking the Alpha’s big fat dick. Her pussy throbbed aching to feel the alpha’s knot deep inside her, filling her to the brim, leaving her pussy deliciously sore and gaping. Her inner omega was swooning like a little girl every time she met the big Alpha. She is taking pills regularly so she won’t end up carrying Kara’s pups even though her omega whimpered at the idea of Kara breeding her, claiming her.  
  
She bit her lip and squirmed again as the vibrator between her legs buzzed again, like a persistent reminder of what was to come.   
  
This time, Kara had instructed her by text. After their last session ended and she went home, the blonde had instructed her that Lena was not to orgasm until she next saw her. A hard enough task, given that the first thing she wanted to do upon returning home was to jump into bed and go crazy on her wet, needy sex. The Alpha had awoken a sexual beast within her and it was growling loud. Then, Kara had instructed her that she was to bring herself to the edge of cumming three times a night, but reiterated that she was not allowed to orgasm whatsoever. She had thrown her head against the pillow and screamed at that one.   
  
An hour before they were finally to meet, Kara had sent her another order by text. The omega was to wear that same, tiny red dress, some really sexy panties that would leave nothing to the imagination, some dark nylon tights with those cruel-high heels, and worst of all, her vibrator pill- a purple-coloured, small battery-powered egg that would press up against her and vibrate to the instructions of a remote control. It hadn't made her cum yet, but it vibrated hard, and could tease her to the depths of Hell.   
  
Lena whimpered, knowing what the big bad Alpha had in store.   
  
According to the instructions in her text, she had used her remote to set the pill to vibrate for ten seconds once every two minutes. A persistent, nagging reminder of her hunger for Kara as she took the bus to the Alpha’s flat building. Thankfully, the bus was fairly empty, aside from two or three middle-aged people heading home from a slightly-later shift at work. Still, Lena felt that she stuck out like a sore thumb. Embarrassment and horror, as well as extreme arousal, filled her mind and her pussy. In that moment, she felt like everyone in the world was looking at her. She feared that they could smell her arousal and disgusted at how needy and desperate she is. Luckily, there wasn’t any alpha in the bus. Lena knows she is being reckless but she loved the thrill this experience brought her. This part of the city is safe so Lena agreed to do as Kara instructed.  
  
She felt the heat in her flushed-red cheeks as the vibrator cruelly buzzed at her, making her eyes roll back into her head as waves of pleasure pulsated through her pussy. Just enough to drive her insane with need, not enough to satisfy her at all. The poor omega had not had any relief over the last two days, but at her dominant's instruction, she had teased herself to the edge of insanity, making her overly sensitive and more than desperate. She squirmed and ground her hips a little as the buzzing continued, trying to milk her vibrator for as much pleasure as she could get in the next ten seconds. But it was, as always, over too soon. With a whimper, Lena settled back into her seat, looking around at the other people on the bus. Nobody was paying any attention to her, but the omega really felt exposed, which turned her on even more.  
  
She felt like she was going to go insane long before she got to Kara’s flat.   
  
By the time the omega got off the bus, her vibrator had gone off five times, but she wasn't counting. She was far too busy trying to keep her whimpers and moans silent to the other people on the bus. Thankfully, nobody had noticed her and it was only a matter of time before she was outside Kara's door again, wriggling gingerly as the vibrator cruelly buzzed her. She had just pushed the doorbell when it had triggered again, almost as if it knew how she felt and was timing its activation exactly to torment her the most. Lena closed her eyes and mentally begged Kara to come to the door quickly, her face as red as a beetroot.   
  
When the door finally opened, she whimpered and moaned, her heels clicking on the floor as she stepped through the door, right up to Kara’s strong muscular frame. Lena gently hit the Alpha on the chest, before wrapping her arms around Kara to steady herself, holding her in a tight hug as she gasped out her words in desperation.  
  
"That-that was fucking horrible!" She whimpered, leaning in against Kara’s chest and biting her lip. Then she heard the Alpha chuckle. The omega could feel the vibration of Kara’s low voice against her head, which was still leant against her chest. She felt so safe and content in the alpha’s big strong arms.  
  
"Sounds like someone had fun on her way over here." Kara teased, kissing her forehead lovingly. Lena’s omega practically purred at the attention, clutching the alpha tightly. She breathed in Kara’s scent, warm and soothing.

"Oh God, please. I am so fucking desperate. Please let me cum, Madam." The omega begged, nuzzling Kara’s long neck.  
  
Kara grabbed the Omega’s long hair and pulled it tight, making her gasp and tilt her chin up to face her. The pain was sharp and burned through Lena’s head. But it felt so good, mixed with her desperation and arousal. She couldn't tell the difference between pain and pleasure at all by this point. Any sensation felt good. Especially when it came from Kara.  
  
"Nope." Kara said simply, before pushing the omega up against the wall and pinning her against her strong body. The omega was overwhelmed and felt smaller than ever as the alpha wrapped around her expertly. Not pressing too much or too little, just right. She felt both comfortable and terrified. Lena’s legs wrapped around the alpha’s waist, trying to pull her in tighter as she rubbed her body against Kara, desperate for her touch.

Kara only laughed and pulled in close, her lips rubbing against the omega’s neck and the blonde’s hot breath condensing on her skin for a moment before the omega felt the sharp, burning pain of the alpha biting into her neck. With a squeal, Lena squirmed against Kara, and then the vibrator activated again. She could do nothing but dig her nails into the alpha’s arms to try to suppress the overwhelming feelings within her. The omega was drowning and basking in the alpha’s alluring pheromones, her thighs sticky from her own juices.  
  
Oh fuck!  
  
Kara had promised her an even more intense session the second time, and she was more than delivering. 

“You are so wet” Kara smirked, smelling her omega’s arousal. “I know you are dripping little omega. I could smell your arousal. So delicious” She growled against the omega’s neck, licking it slowly.

“hmm fuck Madam. Please” Lena begged tightening her legs around Kara.

“Patience little Omega. You will get your reward for being such a good girl” The Alpha chuckled emitting dominating pheromones making Lena’s eyes roll back in pleasure.  
  
Lena continued to struggle and squirm as Kara played her body again, more intensely than last time, but still like an expert. Groping, rough hands touched the omega’s body over her dress, making her feel naked but at the same time like she wanted the alpha to pull her clothes off and devour her wholly. Conflicting feelings fought in her head while Kara continued to play her body. She bit her lip and moaned, swimming in the adrenaline as the blonde pulled her dress off quickly, leaving her in her bra, her lacy panties and her nylon stockings.   
  
"So you obeyed my instructions I see. My beautiful little Omega. Always eager to please her Alpha." Kara grinned. Lena hissed in affirmative as she trailed her hand down the alpha’s chest, pulling at her with her leg. She wanted to kiss Kara, to lean up and press her lips hard against her and never let go. But right now she was pinned up against that wall and could do nothing.   
  
In the end, Kara did it for her. She pressed herself on Lena, her pink lips pressing onto hers and then parting. The two kissed passionately and hard for what felt like an eternity, but the omega didn't ever want the kiss to end. The Alpha pressed her hand against the back of her omega’s head as they kissed. This felt amazing.   
  
Kara pulled her away, and her hands reached around her, finding her bra and unclasping the straps with a practiced move. She slid Lena’s shoulder straps off, first one, and then the other, and let the bra drop to the floor in a heap with her dress. The omega’s breasts felt exposed and cold in the air, her pink, sensitive nipples puffed out in anticipation, and soon the Alpha’s hands found them, tweaking at the soft flesh and then pulling, and twisting. Sharp pain made Lena arch her back and hiss through gritted teeth. Oh fuck, she remembered just how good it felt when Kara hurt her nipples.   
  
"Mmm, sensitive, aren't we?" The Alpha chuckled. Lena clamped her eyes shut as the sensation burned through her chest. She bit her lip and arched her back, squirming to try to find some kind of comfort. It never came to her. The blonde just kept twisting and tormenting them so delightfully, the adrenaline pumping through her head and making the omega feel like her head was in the clouds. Why was Kara so good at this?  
  
The vibrator buzzed again in her panties. Lena squealed as quietly as she could as it tormented her wet cunt that was all but begging for her Alpha. Kara laughed and let go of her nipples, only to grind her hand against her vibrator pill cruelly, pressing it against her flesh. Lena shook her head and her squeal became louder.   
  
"Oh God, Kara! Please let me cum!"  
  
"That's 'Madam' to you, Lena Luthor." The Alpha sneered as the vibrator stopped, Lena groaned in despair.  
  
Next, Kara took Lena by her hair, pulling it tight. Hot pain burned through the back of the omega’s head again and she screamed, as the alpha pulled her forward, marching her towards her bedroom. The omega could sense the alpha’s need to put her on her place.  
  
"That's right, into my bedroom, missy." Kara ordered, pushing her inside the room and flipping on the light.  
  
Lena gasped as she took in what she saw.  
  
On the bed, Kara had laid down a selection of cruel looking toys. Mostly leather and steel. Lena bit her bottom lip and squirmed as her eyes looked upon the toys. A leather collar. Nothing too fancy, but then there was that fucking horrible violet wand toy again. She shook her head as she saw it, knowing it was going to be used for sure. Kara had loved the way she reacted to it. The omega’s eyes widened as she looked at the more extreme looking items. A leather armbinder. Lena had seen that one in a porno. It would pull her arms behind her and force them together, very tightly in such a way that her shoulders would be forced backwards and her chest would thrust outwards, perfect for presenting her nipples for further tortures. Then there was a leather blindfold, and more worryingly, a steel ring gag. The kind that would hold her mouth open helplessly and out of her control. There was also, in the corner, a coolbox that looked oddly suspicious. On the floor in front of the coolbox was a steel spreader bar with leather ankle cuffs.   
  
Kara unceremoniously threw Lena down on the bed. She bounced onto the familiar red satin sheets, still as comfortable as she remembered. She looked up at her alpha like a lost puppy while she got to work. She whimpered as she wondered what Kara would do to her. Firstly, the remainder of her clothes, including that damn horrible egg vibrator that had been teasing her all day, were stripped off of her and thrown onto a pile on the floor, except for her nylon tights, leaving the rest of her exposed. Then the blonde climbed on top of her and straddled her chest. She could see the bulge in Kara’s pants up close. She moaned and licked her lips, wanting the alpha’s cock more than anything else right then. The blonde picked up the leather collar and the omega eagerly leant to help make it easy for her to lock it on. Soon enough, it was locked around her neck and she felt a padlock click into place. She closed her eyes and savoured the new feeling of leather against her skin. It was just as good as she remembered. Kara’s hands stroked down her omega’s breasts and she got up again, leaving her curious and laid on the bed.   
  
The spreader bar and ankle cuffs came next. Kara savored the moment, taking her time as comfortable leather was locked around Lena’s ankles. Her hand lingered on her omega’s legs. She loved the feel of Alpha’s touch. It made her heart race as she squirmed. Lena’s legs were forced apart by the steel bar and she couldn't close herself off, despite her better instincts. The brunette bit her lip.  
  
"Now for your hands. Flip onto your front."  
  
Getting onto her front was hard for Lena in her current situation. She wondered if that was by design, as she awkwardly rolled over, her legs forced wide and making the whole manoeuver look strange. Then Kara grabbed her arms and roughly pulled them behind her back. It was tighter than what she was used to. The Alpha forced her shoulders back and this forced the omega’s chest to puff out a little. Lena felt uncomfortable and vulnerable.   
  
The armbinder was a little different than when Lena was first tied up. It was unyielding, hard bondage that would not give for her. She was secured and helpless and she more than felt it. It took her a minute to calm her breathing as Kara fastened the leather in place. She squirmed, feeling her own immobility. She wanted to close her legs and curl her body up, but also she wanted the alpha to stop her. To make her her pet again just like last time.  
  
"You are a kinky soul, aren't you?" She said sassily, wiggling her ass invitingly at the Alpha, looking back to Kara with a lusty gaze. Lena grinned back at her dom, the sass settling her mind a little. Kara only chuckled, and a heavy hand came down on her sensitive ass with a loud slap. Lena squealed and jumped with the hit, a little surprised. The spank stung through her ass. She bit her lip, knowing now that the alpha was firmly in control.  
  
Then Kara straddled her back, and wrapped a blindfold around her eyes, turning her vision into complete blackness. Lena yelped and made an act out of struggling, nothing more than a symbolic gesture as she struggled and squirmed, knowing she was held firmly in unyielding bondage. She wondered how she would have looked. Inviting, probably. There was something about a squirming, gyrating naked woman writhing on Kara's bed that Lena imagined the alpha wouldn't be able to resist.   
  
Kara slipped on something new. The ring gag. It was a strange, invasive feeling. Lena felt her lips being forced open and cold steel holding them in place. Her tongue rolled uncomfortably onto the steel. She felt very vulnerable. She could no longer control what went in and out of her own mouth. Straight away, the poor omega felt the beginnings of saliva building up around her lips, knowing that soon she would be drooling. Her cheeks flushed red at the thought of not being able to control such a thing and she moaned as Kara locked the leather strap behind her head.  
  
"You're going to need a different safeword now you're gagged. When you want to safeword, I want you to hum a tune."  
  
Kara rehearsed what she had to hum, and she committed the tune to memory. Lena’s heart slowed a little. She felt a bit happier that the blonde was still the caring, concerned woman behind the mask of dominance. That she wanted Lena safe and enjoying it.   
  
With the tune rehearsed, Kara stroked a hand down her back. Lena shivered in anticipation, before suddenly, hard and firm spanks rained down on her cheeks. Sudden, burning pain built in her ass and she squealed and yelped with every hit, kicking and jumping in pain. It was hard and intense and her squealing grew louder, but she knew that she was only being made wetter by the fact that she could barely squirm and was helpless to take it. She felt the satin underneath her cunt growing damp as she moaned into the ring gag.   
  
'Oh fuck, I might cum from the spanking alone.' The omega thought, as she continued to squeal against the alpha’s spanks.   
  
Kara stopped and lifted off of the bed. Lena sighed in relief and in anticipation. She squirmed against her leather armbinder. She could barely even wriggle still and so was left to wait and wonder what the blonde had planned next.   
  
The Alpha looked over Lena as she was squirming on the bed. Initially Kara had been worried about turning up the intensity, but she had enjoyed every second of this session, and looking between her omega’s legs told Kara all she needed to know about how much Lena was enjoying it. She was a helpless woman, naked and vulnerable, all tied up on her bed with nowhere to go. Kara smirked as she opened the coolbox, bringing out a handful of ice cubes, and thinking of her reaction to them.  
  
The brunette could only hear Kara stepping around her, and could hear the sound of the cool box being opened. Lena whimpered as drool started to soak into the satin under her ring gag, her chin moist with her own saliva. Her hips were the main source of her wriggling as she gyrated them, trying to make her own pussy more inviting, just like before. The needy omega wanted her alpha to pin her down onto the bed, push herself inside her and fuck her until she couldn't think anymore. The anticipation, the helplessness, she couldn't hide the fact that she was completely and totally horny. Then she felt the tell-tale sound of her alpha’s footsteps, slow and deliberate. She could feel her own muscles tensing in anticipation as instinct took over and she tried to struggle upwards and away from Kara. But it was to no avail as she could barely get any kind of purchase in her current situation. She could only wait and wonder what Kara was going to do.   
  
Then Lena felt Kara flip her over onto her back. The alpha was careful, but Lena felt more like a used object than ever before as she did so. She was completely reliant on Kara to move her and the way the blonde touched her made her feel like an object. Like she was being repositioned for her alpha’s convenience. And damn, did that make the omega even hornier. Lena humped the air helplessly now, making moaning sounds to try and beg her alpha into fucking her to oblivion, to knot her and fill her needy pussy.  
  
Next, Lena felt the sudden, electric feeling of ice cold against her nipples. She squealed and shook her head as hard, stinging cold pulsated into her body and she thrashed herself against her bondage. Holy fuck, did that feel strange! She could only groan and shake her head as Kara pressed ice cubes against her nipples. Her alpha had taken one ice cube into each hand, and was drawing lines of ice cold water over her body. Over her breasts, chest and her belly, reaching ever downward until-oh fuck!-she found her cunt. Lena’s sensitive, hot cunt was suddenly shocked by the sudden cold of melting ice pressing against her clit. The brunette jumped and moaned, feeling crazy with lust. If her alpha didn't fuck her soon she was going to lose her mind.   
  
Suddenly, the brunette felt the zap. Real electricity, the kind that drove her so insane last time, zapped through her body and shocked her with hard pain. Lena screamed louder than ever around her gag and thrashed hard on the bed, almost as if she was going to break the bed frame. She squealed and shook her head in panic, and instinct took over again as she became a writhing heap, both humping the air and trying to squirm away. She had never felt so animalistic.   
  
Kara left the ice cubes cruelly on Lena’s belly, and then she heard Kara grunt out the words she was desperate to hear.   
  
"I'm going to fuck you right here. Lift up your legs for me." The Alpha growled.  
  
Lena was ecstatic and between her moaning and writhing she somehow found the mental resources to process what her alpha was saying. Oh God yes, it was finally happening! Kara was going to take her right then and there, just like she had been mentally begging for ever since the session started. In a haze, she lifted up her legs, spread wide already by the bar, and then felt the sudden, oppressive feeling of being pinned as the blonde grabbed the bar and pushed her omega further, bending her body so that her round ass was helplessly stuck out and available. Lena’s pussy felt so vulnerable and exposed, and so ready for the alpha’s cock.  
  
Then the omega felt the tip of Kara’s dick pressing against her wet, slick pussy hole.

“You want this?” Kara smirked, teasing the omega’s dripping hole. She wanted to hear the omega beg for her cock.

“Yes, alpha,” Lena said, hearing her own voice deep and pleading.

“Good girl” The alpha purred before pushing her dick inside the omega’s needy hole.

Lena screamed, not with pain but with pleasure as she writhed and tried to hump at Kara’s cock, begging her to press inside her as she tried to rub herself on Kara. The brunette moaned nonsense through the ring gag until finally she could feel the delightful pressure of her alpha’s cock head pushing just inside, ever so slowly and ever so teasingly, as usual. Lena squealed and rocked her hips to start milking the alpha’s cock greedily, pressing her body as best she could onto Kara.   
  
Then as Kara penetrated with her shaft, she zapped her Omega again with the wand. Lena shrieked and almost jumped out of her skin.   
  
'Oh fuck! This is not happening!'  
  
Lena moaned and writhed, gyrating her hips desperately to grind against the alpha’s mighty cock as she penetrated her deeply, pushing her big fat cock fully inside her and then outwards again, grinding her hips against the omega as that fucking evil violet wand zapped at the brunette’s tits and belly, making her shriek louder every time. The pleasure and pain of it all melded together. Lena was operating on pure animal instinct now, barely able to string together a coherent thought. All she knew now was to fuck. To gyrate her hips and milk the alpha’s cock, building herself to the climax that she knew would come quickly.

Kara’s bed creaked as she fucked her omega fast and hard, zapping her every few seconds.

“Such a good little omega. Always wet for me. You feel so good around my cock” The Alpha growled.

“Oh fuck! Only for you my Alpha. All for you”

“Fuck. Yeah. All mine” Kara growled possessively, forgetting that it was another session that Lena doesn’t belong to her. She is a free unmated omega.

“Yes,” Lena moaned. “Fuck. All yours.” The omega whimpered overwhelmed at the thought of belonging to Kara.

Kara smacked Lena’s ass, and began pounding her omega mercilessly and the brunette relaxed into the weird stretch in her legs, Kara’s scent, and the awesome feeling of being filled up the way she wanted.

“So good,” Lena whined.

“Jesus,” Kara said. “How do you even smell like this, god.”

Kara licked her fingers, wet with slick from where she’d been gripping Lena’s thigh. Kara’s eyes rolled back, and she gave a pained-sounding laugh while she pounded her omega harder.

It made the fever simmering under Lena’s skin focus down into her belly.

“You like my scent, alpha?” Lena moaned

 “Smell so good,” Kara said.

Lena could hear her own blood rushing in her ears. The omega wanted to be able to put her legs down, wrap them around her alpha, pull her close, and be covered in that nice after-rain smell. She wanted Kara to kiss her. To take care of her.

“Alpha.”

“Yeah, baby?” Kara gasped.

“Give it to me.”

“I am, baby.”

“No, I mean –“

Kara smacked Lena’s ass again, which felt so good it shut her up.

“I’m telling you,” Kara said, her voice deep and fierce in a way that spoke directly to Lena’s pussy, “that you will get. My. Knot.”

This was punctuated by some exaggerated thrusts, on the last of which the knot in question stretched its way into Lena’s opening, making the omega cry out, and then cry for real with sheer relief. Lena screamed and writhed and squirmed, completely overwhelmed by sensation. Her every nerve ending was on fire and she felt insane. Oh God, this felt absolutely fucking amazing. And Kara’s knot ensured that they would be stuck together for the next little while

“Fuck Take _my knot,_ sweet little omega. Open up for me. Accept my knot.  You are so beautiful taking my knot deep inside you.” The Alpha howled in ecstasy.

With one last snap of Kara’s hips, the knot popped inside, sealed tight within the omega’s walls. She felt, rather than heard, the scream that rattled through the girl below her, and she reveled in it. Wetness sluiced around the base of her cock where they were joined, and she felt the shivers that indicated her omega was going to come soon.

Lena felt _so full. So full_ _._

“You are such a sweet little omega! Take my knot. Gonna fill you to the brim.”

“God so tight!! Hmm fuck you are so fucking tight” Lena’s walls massaged her knot, holding it so tight that there wasn’t even a sliver of an inch between them. At last, her cock bottomed out, and Kara shuddered at how snugly the omega held her, wrapped up in silken perfection.

“You are such a needy little omega” Kara chuckled as the omega’s walls coiled around her knot, possessively.

“arghhhhh Alpha sooo good. Fill me please.. Fill me” The omega begged, rolling her hips wantonly.

“Soon babygirl. First cum for me like a good girl you are!” Kara growled.

Adrenaline and pleasure pounded through Lena’s head and her body, and then she felt the climax building so quickly. Kara’s hot, hard and throbbing cock kept going relentlessly, banging her so hard she felt like she was going to need a _pussy transplant_. Her green eyes rolled back into her head as she screamed a final time.  
  
She orgasmed loudly as Kara zapped her one last time, letting out a loud, hard scream in victory, nodding and rolling her head in ecstasy as the alpha continued to fuck her sensitive cunt, her knot releasing spurts of thick white cum. And then, when Kara zapped her one more time, Oh God! She felt it. Suddenly, her pussy felt hard pressure like she had never felt before, and then it was all released in a way she had never felt before. Hot juices came spraying out of her. Lena was squirting.  
  
Oh fuck! She screamed and squealed loudly as the omega’s cheeks flushed even redder in embarrassment. She had proven herself to be completely controlled by her need and felt so humiliated. Like she was nothing but a sex toy. And that made her feel so violated, but so damn good.  
  
Then she felt Alpha’s cock clench and twitch. Oh fuck, Kara was going to cum inside her too. The blonde moaned and held onto her body tightly, scratching her nails down as she finally came, hot seed gushing out of Kara’s cock and inside Lena. Her seed splashed against the omega’s clenching walls, Lena milking every drop greedily. Kara kept jogging her hips until she emptied last of her seed. Lena was riding the wave of pleasure now and barely even registered it except for a feeling of intense satisfaction. It will take a while for Kara’s knot to loosen.  
  
The two of them were then both left in a gasping, sweaty heap on Kara’s bed as she laid on top of her omega, desperate for air, her knot sealed firmly inside Lena. The blonde’s hands quickly fumbled at Lena’s gag and her blindfold, taking them off in seconds.   
  
Kara had just enough time to see the love in Lena’s eyes as she suddenly pressed her lips onto hers. They kissed hard and passionately for a good few seconds, their tongues dancing. Kara had never been kissed, or kissed an omega with such energy before as she held Lena tightly. They only stopped the kiss when they had to come up for air.  
  
"Complicated feelings coming up." Kara gasped. It had only been their second session, and straight away, the alpha knew that she was caring for her omega more than she had bargained for, and vice versa.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Lena gasped in reply, running her hands over the alpha’s sweaty form.

“Shhh lets not talk about it now. Take rest” Kara kissed her forehead. Lena hummed and held onto her alpha tightly. Kara felt so good on top of her, inside her. She want to savor this feeling a little longer without thinking about anything else. Right now, she is safe in Kara’s arms. Nothing else mattered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
